Brother-Complex
by Choco Chi
Summary: Suho tak mengidap brother-complex, ia hanya menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun dan ingin menjaganya dari segala pengaruh buruk di masa muda. Termasuk dari Wu Kris, lelaki berjiwa bebas yang ia anggap akan menjerumuskan Sehun dan mengingatkannya pada luka di masa lalu. EXO fanfic. GS alert. Slight yaoi. Krisho.
1. PROLOG

**.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Brother-Complex © Choco_Chi .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan Kim

Junmyeon (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **.**  
 **Support :**

EXO Member and other cast

 **.**  
 **Genre :**

Family; Romance; Hurt

 **.**  
 **Warning :**

Meski pun ini fanfic GS tapi reader sekalian masih akan menemui hints Yaoi cukup sering dalam cerita ini. Bagi reader sekalian yang tidak suka genre Yaoi tidak dianjurkan untuk lanjut membaca, hints Yaoi yang muncul tidak bisa di skip karena bagian dari inti cerita dan pemicu konflik-konflik yang menggiring cerita menuju bagian akhir. Fyi, hints Yaoi yang muncul di cerita ini masih tergolong dalam setatus ringan.

 **.**  
 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama dan isi cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya.

 **.**  
 **Summary :**

Suho tak mengidap brother-complex, ia hanya menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun dan ingin menjaganya dari segala pengaruh buruk di masa muda. Termasuk dari Wu Kris, lelaki berjiwa bebas yang ia anggap akan menjerumuskan Sehun dan mengingatkannya pada luka di masa lalu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

Duduk sendirian di ruang keluarga, Suho memandang kosong pada layar televisi yang tak menyala tanpa mengedipkan mata sekali pun. Segelas coklat yang tadinya panas kini telah mendingin tanpa uap sedikit pun yang mengepul. Kedua kakinya ia lipat bersilang di atas sofa.

Sudah hampir dua jam ini Suho bertahan dalam posisinya, tanpa merasakan kesemutan sedikit pun pada tubuhnya. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini sampai melamun seserius itu.

Tit Tit

Kedua mata sipit yang sudah sepuluh menit terbuka lebar itu kini mengerjap bebeapa kali. Mengusir rasa perih di kedua matanya yang mulai mengering.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya pelan pada diri sendiri, sebelum menoleh ke arah jam digital yang terpasang di dinding—tepat di atas televisi layar datarnya. "Huh? Sudah jam dua pagi?!" Pekiknya cukup kencang dengan wajah yang kaget.

Suho buru-buru meletakkan mug coklat di tangannya ke atas meja, kemudian bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Dalam perjalanan ia sempat meruntuk, kenapa tadi dia tak membawa ponselnya saat turun untuk mengabil minum. Namun jika diingat-ingat lagi, percuma juga ia membawa ponsel. Bukankah pada awalnya dia hanya akan mengambil minum?

Ya.. niat awal memang hanya mengambil minum di dapur. Tapi ketika Suho keluar dari kamarnya, dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, Suho melihat kamar Sehun masih gelap tak berpenghuni. Ia sedikit heran karena tak biasanya Sehun pulang di atas jam sebelas malam mengingat adanya peraturan ketat yang ibunya terapkan selama ini. Peraturan yang mengharuskan anak-anaknya sudah ada di rumah sebelum jam sebelas malam. Jadi setelah mengambil minum di dapur Suho memutuskan untuk menunggu Sehun di ruang keuarga sambil menonton televisi. Namun sayangnya, malam ini tak ada acara yang menarik hingga akhirnya Suho mematikan televisinya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Suho segera mencabut ponselnya yang tengah di charger dan mengecek apa ada chat atau panggilan yang masuk selama ia meninggalkannya. Tapi nyatanya tak ada satu pun chat atau panggilan yang masuk. Suho pun mendengus kesal dibuatnya.

"Anak itu.. sebenarnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan sih?" Gerutu Suho seraya memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, ia pun bergegas kembali ke ruang keluarga untuk menunggu kepulangan adik bungsunya.

Line!

Belum lima detik Suho menempelkan bokongnya di sofa, ponsel dalam sakunya berbunyi didiringi getaran pelan. Suho pun segera merogoh sakunya dengan senyum tergambar di wajah. Mengira-ngira pesan yang datang berasal dari adik bungsunya.

Namun lagi-lagi Suho mendengus kesal. Ternyata itu bukan pesan dari Sehun, melainkan Chanyeol—teman sekelas sekaligus antek-antek musuh besarnya di kampus. Ada apa dia menghubungiku malam-malam begini? Tanya Suho dalam hati dengan kening yang berkerut. Dengan malas ia pun membuka akun Line-nya dan membaca pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan.

'Tebak, apa yang kami temukan malam ini!'

Alis Suho kembali berkerut, tak mengerti dengan pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan padanya.

'Apa maksudmu?' Balas Suho segera.

Dan ponsel Suho kembali berbunyi, kali ini Chanyeol tak mengirimkan rangkaian kata, melainkan sebuah foto yang belum dapat Suho lihat jelas karena masih dalam proses pengunduhan.

"Huh?"

Suho langsung memekik begitu gambar buram yang Chanyeol kirimkan mulai jelas dan menampakkan dua orang pria dalam keramaian tengah berfoto berdua. Salah satu dari mereka mengenakan kemeja berbahan levi's biru muda dengan topi rajut berwarna hitam. Sedangkan pria di sisi lain terlihat memakai kaus hitam bergaris etnik di kedua bahunya dengan sebatang rokok di bibir. Mereka berdua tengah mengacungkan jari bersama-sama ke arah kamera.

'Kami menemukan anak kucing kesayanganmu di club'

Wajah Suho merengut merah, bukan karena rasa malu atau tersipu melainkan kesal dan tak terima. Ternyata dua orang dalam foto itu adalah Sehun dan Kris.

'Suruh adik ku cepat pulang!' Suho mengetuk layar i-Phone-nya dengan cepat, hingga tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk membalas pesan dari Chanyeol. Setelah itu dia terus meruntuki Chanyeol yang tak kunjung membalas pesan darinya. Padahal belum lebih dari dua puluh detik ia mengirim pesan. 'Cepat suruh adik ku pulang!' Tak sabar menunggu, Suho kembali mengirim pesan. Kali ini disertai stamp James yang sedang marah dengan rambut menjulang ke atas dan kedua tangan mengepal.

'Oke. Oke. Akan ku sampaikan. Saat ini juga kami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Sayang sekali kau tak ikut, pesta malam ini benar-benar liar, haha' Balas Chanyeol seakan sengaja memancing kemarahan Suho semakin besar.

Kedua mata Suho menyipit, tanpa aba-aba ia langsung melemparkan ponselnya ke ujung sofa setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang memprofokasi. "Sialan kau!" Hardik Suho begitu kesal.

 **.**

 **.**  
 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **— Choco_Chi —**  
 **9/5/2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Brother-Complex © Choco_Chi .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan Kim

Junmyeon (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **.**  
 **Support :**

EXO Member and other cast

 **.**  
 **Genre :**

Family; Romance; Hurt

 **.**  
 **Warning :**

Meski pun ini fanfic GS tapi reader sekalian masih akan menemui hints Yaoi cukup sering dalam cerita ini. Bagi reader sekalian yang tidak suka genre Yaoi tidak dianjurkan untuk lanjut membaca, hints Yaoi yang muncul tidak bisa di skip karena bagian dari inti cerita dan pemicu konflik-konflik yang menggiring cerita menuju bagian akhir. Fyi, hints Yaoi yang muncul di cerita ini masih tergolong dalam setatus ringan.

 **.**  
 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama dan isi cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya.

 **.**  
 **Summary :**

Suho tak mengidap brother-complex, ia hanya menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun dan ingin menjaganya dari segala pengaruh buruk di masa muda. Termasuk dari Wu Kris, lelaki berjiwa bebas yang ia anggap akan menjerumuskan Sehun dan mengingatkannya pada luka di masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Suho yang sejak sepuluh menit lalu berdiri di depan jendela ruang tamu—mengintip keluar ke arah pintu gerbang—buru-buru berlari ke ruang keluarga. Ia duduk bersilang kaki kembali di sofa kemudian menyalakan tv dengan remot control. Tak lupa segelas coklat—yang tadinya panas—di atas meja yang sempat terabaikan ia genggam kembali dengan kedua tangannya. Benar-benar berusaha kembali ke posisinya seperti satu jam yang lalu.

Rupanya, barusan Suho melilihat mobil audi hitam milik Sehun datang dan mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Oh! _Noona?_ " Pekik seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan dari arah pintu masuk.

"Dari mana?" Celetuk Suho _to the point_.

"Umm.. itu.. bersama teman-teman~" Gugup, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya itu dengan terbata bahkan tak jelas apa maksudnya.

Dengan perlahan Suho meletakkan mug di tangannya kembali ke meja, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah televisi ke wajah adiknya. "Dari mana?" Ulang Suho berusaha merubah suaranya sedingin mungkin. Ia ingin Sehun menyadari kemarahannya secaara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku mengaku, aku dari club bersama teman-teman!" Seru Sehun dengan cepatnya.

Detik itu juga kedua mata si anak tertua berubah bagai elang, menajam dengan kilat keganasan.

"Kau—"

"Sumpah! Aku tak minum alcohol sedikit pun, _Noona!_ "

Baru saja Suho membuka mulut, Sehun langsung memotongnya.

" _Noona_ bisa memeriksa nafasku, aku benar-benar tak minum alcohol! Aku bersumpah!" Si pirang kembali bersua, kali ini dengan tubuh yang berulang kali membungkuk. Wajah tampan yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari pada umurnya itu pun terlihat cemas dan gugup. Takut sang kakak marah karena berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan adiknya, Suho menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengusap wajah kantuknya dengan sebelah tangan. "Baiklah aku percaya" Katanya kemudian masih terdengar dingin.

"Benarkah?" Sehun berhenti membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Syukurlah _..._ " Ucapnya kemudian merasa lega.

"Hum." Suho mengangguk kan kepalanya.

Sehun yang merasa keadaan sudah aman kemudian duduk di samping kakaknya, bersandar santai sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas. Bahunya terasa sedikit pegal setelah menyetir hampir satu jam.

"Kau tadi bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelasku?"

Sehun menoleh, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kris- _hyung_ dan yang lainnya di dekat pintu keluar. Setelah bertegur sapa dan pamit ingin pulang, Chanyeol- _hyung_ dan Lay- _hyung_ malah menarikku lagi ke dalam. Mereka tidak memperbolehkan ku pulang sampai diizinkan." Jawab Sehun menceritakan awal pertemuannya dengan teman-teman sekelas sang kakak.

Tangan Suho langsung terkepal. Raut kesal menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. ' _Sial. Rupanya mereka benar-benar ingin membuatku marah. Awas kalian!'_ Runtuknya dalam hati.

" _By the way,_ kenapa jam segini _Noona_ belum tidur?"

Suho mendengus, membawa tangannya ke wajah Sehun kemudian mencubit pipi mulus adiknya dengan begitu gemas. "Tentu saja menunggumu." Jawab Suho sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan yang adiknya lontarkan.

"Ish! _Noona_ lepas, _appo~_ " Sehun meringis, meraih tangan kakaknya dengan kedua tangan unuk lepas dari cubitan mautnya. "Aku sudah besar _Noona_ , aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula ada Kai juga Tao yang jago wushu bersamaku, jadi aku tidak akan kenapa-napa kalau pun ada masalah." Lanjut Sehun susah payah mencoba membela diri.

"Apa wushu temanmu itu bisa menyelamatkanmu dari hukuman _Eomma_?" Suho melepaskan cubitannya, meninggalkan tanda merah lumayan pekat di pipi putih adiknya. "Kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku melihat kamarmu masih kosong padahal sudah lewat jam sebelas malam? Bagaimana kalau _Eomma_ menelfon dan menanyakan keberadaanmu? Aku harus jawab apa, huh?"

"Jawab saja aku sudah tidur, kan gampang. Lagi pula _Eomma_ tidak akan bisa mengeceknya." Celetuk Sehun tak acuh masih mengelus-elus permukaan pipinya yang memerah.

"Kalau _Eomma_ tidak percaya dan meminta fotomu di tempat tidur sebagai bukti bagaimana? Bukan hanya kau yang akan mendapat hukuman begitu _Eomma_ pulang dari Cina, tapi aku juga. Lagi pula kau ini masih di bawah umur, tak sepantasnya pulang selarut ini apa lagi dari club malam. Aku tidak mau kau jadi seperti _App_ —"

" _Noona_!" Sehun membungkam mulut Suho dengan telapak tangannya. Membuat Suho berhenti mengoceh dan mem _pout_ kan bibir merahnya.

"Oke. Oke. Aku minta maaf, aku mengaku salah dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi—" Sehun menarik tangannya, menyandarkan kembali bahunya pada sofa kemudian menutup kedua matanya menggunakan pergelangan tangan. "—jangan samakan aku dengan pria itu." Lanjut Sehun pelan serupa bisikan.

Detik itu juga mata Suho membelalak.

Apa yang sehun katakan memang pelan namun masih bisa jelas Suho dengarkan.

'—jangan samakan aku dengan pria itu.'

Suho menggigit bibirnya, memandang wajah Sehun yang tertutup tangan dengan raut yang berubah sendu. Gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu dan kulit seputih salju itu sunggu menyesali perkataannya. Perkataan yang hampir menyamakan perilaku adiknya dengan orang yang paling mereka berdua benci. Orang yang bertahun-tahun lalu telah menyakiti mereka begitu dalam. Dan disamakan dengan orang jahat seperti itu tentu saja menyakitkan hati.

"Maaf." Suho berkata lirih, memegang bahu Sehun dan menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, maafkan aku Sehunah~" Maaf Suho sekali lagi.

Merasakan sentuhan di bahunya berubah menjadi remasan pelan, Sehun membuka mata dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Kali ini gantian Sehun yang membelalakan mata, mendapati sang kakak tengah munundukkan kepala dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar.

" _Noona_ , _uljima_!" Seru Sehun langsung menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak papa, aku mengerti tadi _Noona_ hanya tidak sadar mengatakannya karena terbawa suasana. Jadi jangan menangis ne.. wajah _Noona_ kan jelek kalau sedang menangis~" Hibur Sehun diakhiri godaan seraya mengelus-elus punggung Suho dengan sayang.

"Memangnya kau tampan saat menangis, huh?" Sahut Suho tak jadi mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia malah mengerucutkan bibir, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Sehun yang bidang dan balas memeluknya.

Sehun pun tersenyum, merasa senang kakaknya tidak jadi menangis.

" _Noona.._ apa masih ada sisa makan malam di dapur?" Suho mendongak, menatap bingung pada wajah Sehun yang ternyata tengah menunduk ke arahnya. "Aku lapar~" Rengek Sehun kemudian.

"Ada, aku akan menghangatkannya. Tapi.." Suho membenamkan wajahnya lagi di dada Sehun. "..lima menit lagi, aku masih mau dipeluk." Lanjut Suho manja membuat Sehun tertawa dan mengecup singkat puncak kepalanya.

Dan disaat seperti ini lah akan sulit dibedakan, siapa yang berstatus kakak dan siapa yang berstatus adik. Padahal baru dua puluh menit yang lalu Suho begitu dominan, namun sekarang bisa dilihat gadis yang usianya lebih tua tiga tahun dari adiknya itu meringkuk nyaman bak anak kecil dalam pelukan saudaranya yang tumbuh begitu tinggi dan juga gagah.

Line!

Suho mendecak.

Masih dalam rengkuhan Suho berusaha meraih ponsel pintarnya di sofa tepat di belakang Sehun duduk dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah bersusah payah mengulurkan tangannya yang tak begitu panjang, akhirnya benda persegi itu dapat ia raih dan genggam di depan wajahnya.

"Siapa?" Sehun bertanya, penasaran siapa yang mengirimi kakaknya pesan di jam seperti ini.

Suho mengetikkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka kunci layar di ponselnya. "Chanyeol." Ucap Suho membaca nama yang tertera di notifikasi layarnya. "Dia mengirimkan sebuah foto." Tambah Suho seraya mengklik notifikasi linenya untuk melihat gambar apa lagi yang teman berengseknya itu kirimkan.

"Chanyeol- _hyung_?" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memekik, ikut melihat layar ponsel kakaknya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit panik. 'Jangan! Jangan foto kejadian tadi, aku mohon jangan!' Rapal Sehun makin panik dalam hati melihat gambar itu selesai di unduh dan..

Bam!

"Wu.. Kris, naga sialan!" Hardik Suho marah begitu melihat Chanyeol dan Lay memegangi tubuh Sehun dengan Kris yang nampak berusaha menempelkan bibir tebalnya yang mengerucut pada bibir tipis Sehun yang nampak mati-matian ia katup rapat di dalam foto yang Chanyeol kirimkan itu.

Ruapanya Wu Yifan benar-benar cari mati.

" _Noona,_ itu tidak seperti yang _Noon—_ "

"Bersiaplah Wu Kris, besok kau akan mati di tanganku."

"Hatcihh!"

Dua pasang mata di jok depan sebuah mobil ferrari merah itu sontak menoleh ke arah belakang, pada si pemilik mobil yang tengah meringkuk lemah dengan badan yang bergetar seperti sedang menahan dinginan.

"Kris, kau yakin tidak mau ku antar ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Lay dari kursi kemudi, menatap pria berambut blonde di jok belakang itu dengan tatapan penuh kekhawatiran. Kris yang semakin bergelung di jok belakang menggelengkan kepala, memberi jawaban non ferbal pada sahabatnya agar tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya. "Apa perlu ku matikan ac-nya?" Tanya pria berlesung pipi itu kembali.

"Tidak usah, kau jalankan saja mobilnya Lay. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah dan istirahat." Tolok Kris kali ini mengeluarkan suaranya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kris menolak atau ingin dianggap kuat padahal kondisi tubuhnya dirasa cukup buruk, tapi karena cuaca Seoul malam ini begitu dingin. Bila mereka mematikan ac-nya, maka kaca mobil bagian dalam akan berembut sepenuhnya dan mengurangi jarak pandang si pengemudi.

Menstarter mesin, Lay mulai menginjak pedal gas dan menjalankan mobil sport itu keluar dari parkiran club langganan mereka selama dua tahun belakangan ini. "Kris aku heran, kenapa kau bisa mendadak sakit seperti ini? Padahal tiga puluh menit yang lalu kau baik-baik saja bahkan bisa menggoda dan menggerayangi gadis-gadis sexy di club tadi dengan kedua tanganmu itu. Tapi lihat sekarang, bahkan untuk duduk di kursi pun kau benar-benar tak sanggup. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" Lay membuka pembicaraan, bertanya kembali pada Kris setelah mobil merah itu sudah melaju mantap di jalan utama menuju kediaman keluarga Wu berada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku merasa kedinginan dan perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak minum dan tidak sadar jika kondisiku ini memang sedang tidak fit." Jelas Kris menjawab pertanyaan yang temannya lontarkan. Iya, mungkin kondisinya memang sedang tidak fit mengingat cuaca di Seoul beberapa hari belakangan ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Tapi.. jika dipikir-pikir mana mungkin hanya karena cuaca seperti ini tubuh Kris yang kuat jadi melemah. Bukankah setiap hari Kris mengkonsumsi banyak vitamin dan suplemen untuk menjaga tubuhnya tetap bugar dalam keadaan dan cuaca apa pun?

"Yah.. mungkin saja itu alasannya." Timbal Lay mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya masih dengan penuh konsentrasi mengemudikan mobil kesayanagan sahabatnya itu. "Sebaiknya begitu sampai di rumah kau segera minum gingseg merah dan.. yaa! Park Chanyeol! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lihat sampai senyum-senyum bodoh seperti itu, huh? Kau menonton film porno?"

Chanyeol yang sejak tadi diam dan sibuk dengan ponselnya, mendongak, menatap Lay dengan wajah cemberut karena tak terima diteriaki dan dituduh yang tidak-tidak oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Enak saja, siapa yang menonton film porno? Walau begini-begini juga aku masih tahu kapan dan di mana tempat yang nyaman dan baik untuk menonton. Kau pikir aku ini maniak." Sergah Chanyeol sedikit emosi.

"Siapa yang tidak akan salah sangka, jika melihat kelakuanmu itu yang terus tersenyum aneh dan kadang terkikik sambil memandangi layar ponsel seperti itu. Memang apa yang kau lihat sampai membuatmu seantusias itu selain film porno, huh?"

Chanyeol mengunci layar ponselnya kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal sama sekali. Ia sedikit bingung harus menjawab apa, haruskah ia jujur bahwa saat ini ia sedang menggoda Suho dengan mengirimkan beberapa foto mereka yang ia ambil tadi di club bersama Sehun?

Tidak. Tidak.

Candaannya kali ini cukup spektakuler dan akan menyeret Kris—sahabat baiknya—menjadi korban keganasan Suho esok hari di kampus. Jika Chanyeol menceritakan semuanya saat ini, ia akan diamuk duluan oleh Kris dan pastinya besok Kris tidak akan datang ke kampus sampai beberapa hari ke depan hingga emosi Suho sudah mulai menjinak kembali. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau itu sampai terjadi.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol begitu menikmati pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Kris dan Suho setiap harinya. Ia suka baimana Suho dengan badan kecil dan terlihat rapuh itu memiliki kekuatan besar untuk menyiksa Kris yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih kuat dari pada gadis manis itu.

'Bahkan aku yang hampir sama besarnya tak mampu mengalahkan Kris dalam berbagai adu fisik, tadi Suho dengan penampilan lemah dan tubuh sekecil itu...'

"Aku sedang chating bersama Baekhyn." Jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya meski memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama. Dan sepertinya Lay percaya, buktinya pria berlesung pipi itu hanya mengangguk, tak melontarkan pertanyaan lebih lanjut dan lebih memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di depannya.

Chanyeol pun bisa bernapas lega.

"Ahh.. kenapa perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak, seakan akan ada hal yang buruk menimpaku esok hari." Celetuk Kris lemah seraya memejamkan mata tajamnya.

Lay memicing, memandang Kris dari spion depan dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, Kris!" Lay memberikan peringatan.

Sementara itu di samping Lay, Chanyeol hanya bisa diam, memandangi layar ponselnya yang berisi ancaman-ancaman kejam yang akan Suho lakukan pada Kris saat mereka bertemu esok hari di universitas.

"Maafkan aku, Kris." Gumam Chanyeol begitu pelan hingga tak dapat didengar siapa pun di dalam mobil.

'Katakan pada Kris untuk besiap, besok aku akan membawa benda ini dan menghantamkannya pada kepala si berengsek itu sampai dia gegar otak!' Ancam Suho terakhir kali diikuti sisipan foto yang memperlihatkan sebuah palu mainan dari plastik solid yang masih akan terasa menyakitkan bila benda itu menghantam tubuh apa lagi di bagian kepala.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **.**

 **.**  
 **— Choco_Chi —**  
 **9/5/2016**


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brother-Complex©Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

WuYifan

Kim Junmyeon (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **Support :**

EXO member and other cast

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Family; Romance; Hurt

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Meskipun ini fanfic GS tapi reader sekalian masih akan menemui hints Yaoi cukup sering dalam cerita ini. Bagi reader sekalian yang tidak suka genre Yaoi tidak dianjurkan untuk lanjut membaca, hints Yaoi yang muncul tidak bisa di skip karena bagian dari inti cerita dan pemicu konflik-konflik yang menggiring cerita menuju bagian akhir.

Fyi, hints Yaoi yang muncul dicerita ini masih tergolong dalam status ringan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya Cuma pinjem nama dan isi cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Suho tak mengidap brother-complex, ia hanya menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apa pun dan ingin menjaganya dari segala pengaruh buruk di masa muda. Termasuk dari Wu Kris, lelaki berjiwa bebas yang ia anggap hampir menjerumuskan Sehun dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masalalu yang telah meninggalkan luka di masa kecilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan beriringan dengan sang adik, Suho memandang ke sekeliling dengan perasaan yang sungguh tidak nyaman. Sejak tadi—sejak ia dan adiknya menginjakkan kaki di aspal parkiran universitas—semua orang di sekeliling terus memperhatikan mereka dengan mata yang menyipit, diikuti pekik tertahan dan raut wajah langsung memerah.

Dirapikannya lagi rambut coklat sebahunya, takut masih kusut karena tadi ia hanya menyisir rambutnya asal di dalam mobil. Ia juga berulang kali menarik rok putihnya ke bawah, takut rok bermotif bunga sakura itu terlalu pendek padahal sudah menutupi dengkul mulusnya. Lalu apa yang salah? _Make-up_ nya?

"Sehunah, apa _make-up_ ku terlalu tebal?". Suho menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menarik lengan kemeja adiknya begitu ingat tadi ia memakai bedak padat—pemberian ibunya—alih-alih bedak tabur yang biasanya ia gunakan.

Sehun ikut berhenti, menoleh ke samping dan memperhatikan wajah kakaknya dengan seksama. "Tidak kok, malah _Noona_ terlihat sangat cantik pagi ini". Puji Sehun seraya memegang dagu lancipnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari. Senyum manis pun tak lupa hadir di wajah tampannya begitu ia menutup mulut. Membuat orang-orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka lemas semakin mendamba.

Ahh.. Sehun dan segala pesonanya, sungguh ancaman yang nyata bagi kesehatan mental juga ritme jantung siapa pun.

"Lalu apa yang salah?".

"Apa yang salah?". Sehun mengerutkan kening, mengulang gumaman kakaknya yang hampir tak terdengar.

Suho menghela napas. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sehun pada beberapa orang yang masih saja memperhatikan mereka.

"Bukannya terlalau percaya diri ya, tapi..". Menggigit bibirnya, wajah Suho berubah menjadi resah. "Sepertinya, sejak dari parkiran tadi orang-orang terus memperhatikan dan membicarakan kita". Jujur Suho ragu, takut adiknya ledek karena terlalu percaya diri.

"Benarkah?". Sehun pun ikut mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Kemejaku tidak ketat, rokku menutup lutut dan seperti katamu make-upku tidak terlihat menor. Lalu apa yang mereka gosipkan? Penampilan mu? Jelas tidak mungkin, kau kan selalu terlihat sem—". Menyipitkan mata pada apa yang ia temukan, Suho menggantung ucapannya yang hampir mencapai titik dan memilih mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke sekitar. Memelototi siapa saja yang dengan genitnya menatap tubuh Sehun.

" _Wae_?".

Dengan kesal Suho kembali menatap wajah adiknya. Menempatkan kedua tangan di dada Sehun dan meremat kemeja flanel bermotif kotak hitam biru itu dengan erat. "Ini bukan di rumah, Sehun. Pakai kemejamu dengan benar!". Omel Suho seraya memasangkan dua kancing teratas kemeja Sehun yang sejak tadi—tidak ia sadari—terbuka begitu saja. Menampakkan dada bidang Sehun yang putih bersih dan sandareble lol

Tak lama, lenguh kecewa pun terdengar dari berbagai arah begitu Suho menyelesaikan misinya : melindungi Sehun tersayang dari segala macam bahaya, termasuk dari mata lapar para singa betina yang kapan saja bisa datang menerkam. Dan bibir merah yang sempat mengerucut itu pun kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, mengelus tengkuknya kemudian menjulurkan ujung lidah untuk membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Aku lupa, _gomapta Noona_ ". Ucap Sehun dengan manis kemudian.

" _Cheonman._ Tapi awas jika terulang, jangan sampai ada foto macam-macam tentangmu jadi viral di forum mahasiswa". Timbal Suho memperingatkan. Merasa takut foto tidak senonoh adiknya dimanfaatkan orang lain sebagai bahan imajinasi 'ini' dan'itu' di malam hari sebelum mereka menyambut mimpi. Mengakulah kalian yang baca juga pernah kan? Hayo ngaku~ haha

" _Ne, algeseumnida_. Akan kupastikan hal itu tidak akan terjadi". Janji Sehun seraya menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Dari ekspresi wajah dan sorot matanya, dapat dipastikan bahwa janji yang ia ucapkan penuh dengan kesungguhan. Suho pun semakin lebar menyunggingkan senyumnya. " _Kajja_ kita masuk, ini sudah hampir jam delapan". Ajak Sehun kemudian. Tak lupa, ia raih telapak tangan kiri kakaknya, menggenggamnya dan menuntun tubuh kecil Suho masuk ke dalam gedung.

Dan berpasang-pasang mata yang sempat mengalihkan atensinya pada hal lain—karena tadi mendapat pelototan dari Suho—kini kembali memfokuskan pandangannya. Menatap iri sekaligus gemas akan kedekatan Kim bersaudara itu yang bisa dibilang.. hampir tidak wajar?

.

.

.

Pop!

Memelankan langkah, Kris merogoh ponsel pada saku bagian dalam blazer biru mudanya untuk membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk entah dari siapa.

Chanyeol.

Kris mengerutkan kening, mendapati nama salah satu sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya muncul di layar begitu _lockscreen_ berhasil dibuka.

"Apa Jung- _songsaengnim_ sudah mulai memberikan materi?" Gumam Kris seraya memasukkan kembali empat angka yang sama pada tampilan depan aplikasi chatingnya. "Ah, tidak mungkin. Masih ada waktu enam menit lagi sampai kegiatan perkuliahan dimulai". Itu pun jika Jung- _songsaengnim_ tidak terlambat lagi. Lanjutnya dalam hati, meragukan jika dosen statistikanya itu akan datang tepat waktu. Bukan sekali dua kali Jung- _songsaengnim_ terlambat masuk ke kelas, melainkan hampir setiap minggu. Dan itu menjadi anugrah bagi beberapa orang yang terlalu hobi berleha-leha di kasur dengan ponselnya atau orang yang jika sudah tidur kelelapannya hampir menyamai orang pingsan—contohnya ya Kris sendiri.

'Masih di mana?'

'Ini sudah masuk ke dalam gedung. Jung- _songsaengnim_ sudah datang?' Balas Kris mengketik capat.

'Belum sih, tapi tetap saja kau harus bersiap.'

Mata Kris menyipit, 'Bersiap? Ada ujian dadakan?' balas Kris kembali tanpa sedetik pun menghentikan langkah kakinya menyusuri lorong lantai satu fakultas ekonomi itu.

'Yahh kau bisa menyebutnya begitu, pokoknya siapkan saja fisik dan mentalmu sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas, oke?'

Kris mendengus, memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku begitu selesai membaca balasan dari Chanyeol yang sukses membuat perasaannya kembali tidak enak.

 _Apa yang kurasakan semalam itu semacam firasat? Firasat buruk akan ujian statistika mendadak padahal sudah seminggu ini ia sama sekali tidak membuka diktat?_

Sesmapinya di depan pintu bertuliskan 1.18 pada permukaannya atasnya, Kris menyapu rambut _blonde_ nya dengan jari ke arah belakang.

Ditatapnya permukaan pintu bercat hitam itu beberapa detik dengan mata tajamnya sebelum ia raih gagangnya dan mulai mendorong papan jati itu perlahan ke arah dalam.

Perasaannya semakin tidak enakl.

Apa mungki hanya ada kursi di barisan depan yang tersisa?

"Ah! Selamat pagi Kris!". Seru Chanyeol menyapa keras begitu Kris menginjakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"O-oh, pagi".Balas Kris sedikit tersendat. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Chanyeol di kursi paling depan. Menaruh tas ranselnya di lantai dan mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelah Chanyeol dan Lay yang menelungkupkan wajahnya pada kedua lengan di atas meja. Sepertinya pria berlesung pipi itu tengah menikmati tidur paginya.

"Kau sudah baca sampai halaman berapa?". Kris menatap Chanyeol kemudian menarik tas ranselnya ke atas meja untuk mengeluarkan diktat juga beberapa alat tulis yang sekiranya dibutuhkan saat mengerjakan ujian nanti.

"Baca apa?". Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah mengerutkan kening. Balik bertanya dan memperhatikan Kris yang saat ini mulai sibuk membuka-buka diktat statistikanya.

"Tadi kau bilang ada ujian dadakan, kau mau mempermainkanku?".

Chanyeol kerkekeh, mengelus-elus lengan berkemeja hitamnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kikuk."Masalah ujian itu.. um, bagaimana ya aku meng—".

"Kris~".

Tubuh Kris langsung menegang, kaget begitu mendengar suara lembut dan mendayu seorang Kim Suho memanggil namanya.

"Y-ya, a-ada apa?". Gagapnya tiba-tiba merinding mendapati sosok bak malaikat itu tengah tersenyum dan berdiri di depan mejanya.

Suho, si gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya. Meletakkan sebuah balon plastik kempes tepat di hadapan Kris dengan ekspresi polosnya.

"Kris, kau mau membantuku meniup balon ini, kan?". Pinta Suho kemudian membulatkan mata indahnya, memohon secara tidak langsung agar pria blonde itu mau menurutinya.

"O-oke". Tak mampu menolak serangan puppy eyes yang Suho lancarkan, Kris meraih balon plastik lepek itu dan mencari tempat peniupnya.

 _Apa apa ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba bersikap manis dan minta tolong padaku? Apa dia salah minum obat? Atau jangan-jangan si cantik ini tengah kerasukan?_

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, segera menghapus pikiran negatifnya begitu tak sengaja menatap wajah Suho yang kini sedang tersenyum manis.

 _Ahh.. mungkin dia sudah lelah memusuhiku dan sekarang mau memulai genjatan senjata. Yap, berpikir postitif Kris._ Gumam pria tampan itu di dalam hati. Sama sekali tak menyadari, di sampingnya, Chanyeol tengah menatapnya begitu antusias dengan seringai kecil tersemat di wajah. Begitu juga dengan penghuni kelas lainnya, terkecuali Lay yang tengah asyik menikmati alam mimpi tentusaja.

"Ini". Kris menyerahkan balon plastik yang sudah menggembung keras itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Membuat Suho memekik dan menerima balonnya dengan penuh kegembiraan. Kris pun tersenyum, ikut tertular rasa gembira yang kini Suho tengah rasakan.

"Ah! Aku punya satu permintaan lagi, boleh kan?".

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kalau begitu tutup mata, aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. _Pali pali_ ~". Rengek Suho mendadak manja.

Kris pun kembali menuruti permintaan Suho, menutup kedua matanya dan menunggu hal spesial yang akan Suho berikan tanpa merasa curiga sedikit pun.

 _Apa yang akan dia berikan? Sampai-sampai aku harus menutup mata. Kado kah? Makanan kah? Atau jangan-jangan sebuah ciu—_

Duak!

"Aw!". Kris memekik, membuka mata kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dihantam sesuatu.

"Dasar naga bodoh! Naga sialan! Berani-beraninya kau mau merusak kepolosan Sehunku! Dasar berengsek kau!". Hardik Suho kesal seraya menghantamkan balon plastik berbentuk palu itu berkali-kali pada tubuh Kris terutama di bagian kepalanya.

"Hentikan! Aw! Sakit Suho! Hentikan! Kau salah paham! Itu cuma peppero games~". Jerit Kris terdengar pilu, berusaha menjelaskan sekaligus menghindar dan melindungi kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Dan apa yang teman-teman sekelasnya lakukan? Mereka hanya menonton dan sesekali mengeryit merasa seram, membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya Kris tanpa ada keinginan untuk menolong sama sekali.

Ahh.. bahkan Chanyeol, sahabatnya sejak kecil, malah tertawa girang dan menepukkan tangan beberapa kali. Menikmati penderitaan Kris yang tentu saja hanya Suho yang bisa melakukan. Sementara Lay, ia masih saja terbuai di alam mimpinya.

Suho memang tak jadi membawa palu dari plastik solidnya, ia memilih membawa balon plastik dengan bentuk yang sama agar mudah dibawa dan disembunyikan di dalam tasnya. Meski hanya dari bahan plastik lentur, bila sudah menggembung tetap saja menimbulkan rasa sakit apabila dihantamkan pada tubuh dengan tenaga yang kuat. Lihatlah Kris, ia bisa menjadi bukti betapa sakit tubuhnya begitu menerima pukulan Suho tanpa bisa membalas karena lawannya ini adalah seorang wanita.

"Ya! Kubilang hentikan!". Kris geram, ia berdiri dan menepis keras tangan Suho yang hendak memukul kepalanya lagi.

"A-ahh!". Namun sayang, tubuh Suho terhuyung ke belakang, hendak jatuh karena tubuh kecilnya tak mampu menahan dorongan yang Kris berikan tanpa sengaja.

"Suho!".

Grep.

Refleks, Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Suho dengan sebelah tangan. Menahan tubuh gadis cantik yang sudah menutup matanya pasrah itu agar tak jadi menghantam lantai.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa tidak sakit? Bukankah tubuhku jatuh menghantam lantai? Atau mungkin kepalaku terbentur keras sampai-sampai aku..._

"Suho, kau tidak papa?".

Membuka matanya dengan perlahan, Suho penasaran siapa yang sudah memanggil namanya begitu penuh kekhawatiran.

Hidung mancung, bibir penuh, dan mata tajam menyambut Suho dari kegelapan.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat.

Dada Suho tak sengaja menempel pada dada bidang Kris yang mencondong ke arah depan.

Kris?

Iya Kris.

Palu plastik di genggaman Suho jatuh menghantam lantai.

Dan kedua mata itu pun saling terkunci, terperangkap pada pesona masing-masing yang tak disadari mulai menarik hati.

"Ehem! Sudah dulu drama rumah tangganya. Ayo duduk dan kita mulai perkuliahan, Kris, Suho".Tegur Jung- _songsaengnim_ yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

Suho pun menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan melepas lengan Kris dari pinggangnya.

Gadis berkulit putih itu menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas dari pandangan Kris yang masih saja menatapnya.

" _Gomapta_ ". Suho berkata pelan kemudian memungut palunya dengan buru-buru. "Tapi jangan berpikir ini sudah berakhir". Ucapnya kembali seraya berlari kecil menuju kursinya di barisan ke dua dari depan, kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Xiumin—yang kini terlihat tengah menahan cengiran di wajahnya.

Kris yang masih dalam posisi berdiri itu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Tak mampu berkata karena belum 100% dapat mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan si cantik Suho.

.

.

.

"Harusnya tadi ku foto, wajah kalian benar-benar dekat seperti pasangan yang mau ciuman!".

Suho merengut, melipat tangannya di dada dan berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Xiumin yang berjalan tepat di sebelahnya.

Ia kesal.

Sangat kesal karena jadi bahan lelucon teman-teman sekelasnya setelah Jung- _songsaengnim_ selesai memberikan tugas dan melenggang kembali ke ruang dosen.

Lay yang tadi tertidur dan melewatkan momen penting pasangan tom dan jerry kelasnya, bertanya, merasa penasaran atas perkataan 'Cinta dan benci itu setipis kertas. Jika kalian terlalu membenci, maka nantinya kalian akan saling menyukai. Bukankah begitu.. Kris? Suho?' yang disampaika Jung- _songsaengnim_ sebelum keluar kelas tadi.

"Memang apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?". Tanyanya polos yang langsung disambut antusian oleh Chanyeol.

Dan drama picisan itu pun dimulai, dengan Chanyeol berperan sebagai Kris dan Taewoo sebagai Suho. Mereka berdua sukses mendramatisir adegan-adegan wajar jadi terlihat tidak normal.

"Sudah jangan terus cemberut, lebih baik kitacari kursi yang kosong dan aku akan mentraktirmu 2 cup ice cream rasa vanila". Hibur Xiumin seraya merangkul bahu Suho dan menariknya mencari kursi yang masih kosong.

" _Noona_!".

Suara tak asing terdengar dari suatu tempat.

"Suho- _noona_ , dekat jendela!". Teriak orang yang sama lebih kencang.

Kali ini orang tersebut berhasil memberitahukan keberadaannya di mana.

"Ah! Kai, Tao!". Seru Suho begitu menemukan dua sahabat baik adiknya tengah duduk di dekat jendela.

"Kemari _Noona_ , masih ada tempat kosong!".

Suho dan Xiumin pun tak menyianyiakan ajakan _hobaenya_ , Suho berjalan menuju Kai dan Tao sementara Xiumin menepati janjinya—membeli beberapa cup ice cream sebelum nanti ikut bergabung.

"Sehun mana?". Tanya Suho begitu mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat di kursi sebelah Kai.

"Tadi begitu kelas selesai dia langsung buru-buru keluar, tidak bilang mau ke mana dan ada urusan apa". Jawab Kai seadanya. Ia pun mengaduk bubblenya, menyeruput cairan berwarna coklat itu dengan semangat.

"Ah! Tapi kalau tidak salah, di menit-menit terakhir jam perkuliahan dia terus mengecek ponselnya, _Nonna_ ". Tao ikut menanggapi. Wajahnya yang sering disamakan dengan panda itu terlihat serius dan berusaha mengingat sesuatu."Bahkan aku sempat melihat dia tersenyum ganjil saat membaca pesan yang masuk sebelum mulai membalasnya, _Noona_ , apa Sehun punya pacar?". Jelasnya kemudian diakhiri sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tidak mungkin, dia pasti akan bercerita pada kita jika dia punya pacar. Lagi pula Sehun kan punya kebiasaan berubah jadi kikuk jika berduaan saja dengan wanita". Sergah Kai segera, merasa sedikit terancam dan tidak terima jika si maknae itu memiliki kekasih sebelum dirinya. Gengsi, Kai kan lebih tua jadi dia yang harus memiliki kekasih terlebih dahulu. Padahal diantara mereka bertiga, Tao lah yang memegang predikan sebagai kakak tertua. Tapi lihatlah, si bayi panda santai-santai saja menghadapi kemungkinan Sehun yang sudah mendahului melepas predikat singelnya.

"Jadi kikuk? Itu sih kau". Cibir Tao kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek. "Kau sendiri menyadarinya kan, belakangan ini Sehun lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya? Dia juga sering menghilang entah ke mana seperti sekarang ini. Aku yakin, saat ini pasti dia sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya di tempat tersembunyi". Lanjutnya cuek, tak peduli pada perasaan Kai yang semakin dibakar api cemburu—cemburu karena Kai belum juga bisa merebut hati incarannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ani, itu tidak mungkin. Kalau pun benar dia ada yang dia suka, pasti dia akan menceritakannya dan meminta pendapat dari kita. Tapi ini? Jangan berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh dulu, Tao!". Kai masih kukuh membantah, tak terima jika benar Sehun sudah memiliki pacar. _Tapi.. apa yang Tao katakan ada benarnya juga sih._ Lanjut Kai di dalam hatinya.

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Minseok datang, menaruh 5 cup ice cream berbagai rasa di atas meja kemudian duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Kami sedang membicarakan Sehun yang punya pacar". Celetuk Tao yang langsung membuat mata bulat Xiumin semakin membesar.

" _Mwo_?"

" _Ani_ , jangan dianggap serius _Noona_. Itu hanya spekulasi!" Sergah Kai masih saja ngotot.

Dan perdebatan mengenai Sehun punya pacar atau tidak itu pun kembali bergulir. Mengabaikan Xiumin yang masih memandang Tao juga Kai dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ahh.. aku pusing mendengar perdebatan kalian". Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya, meraih ice cream coklat di meja dan mulai membuka penutupnya. "Suho, cepat makan sebelum meleleh. Kau ingat kan punya dua ice cream yang harus dihabiskan". Ucap Xiumin masih asik menunduk, menikmati rasa dingin dan manis lumer di dalam mulutnya

Sementara itu, tanpa menunggu ditawari terlebih dahulu, Kai dan Tao langsung meraih cup ice crem di hadapan Xiumin dan memakannya bersamaan. Tak lupa, perdebatan itu pun kembali mereka lakukan disela-sela menikmati ice cream geratisan dari si _Noona_ cantik bermata kucing.

"Suho, kenapa belum dimakan juga?". Xiumin mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Suho yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepala. "Ya! Suho, kau kenapa?". Panik Xiumin begitu menyadari sahabat baiknya itu tengah berusaha menahan tangis. Xiumin pun buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya dan memeluk Suho dari arah samping Suho pun menyambut kedatangan Xiumin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada blous abu-abu yang wanita itu kenakan.

" _Noona_!". Pekik Kai dan Tao bersamaan. Mereka pun merubah posisinya, lebih dekat pada Suho yang kini mulai mengeluarkan air mata dalam pelukan Xiumin.

" _Noona, Noona_ kenapa?" Kai yang duduk di sebelah Suho mengelus punggung wanita itu yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri.

" _Noona_ , apa ada yang sakit?" Kali ini Tao yang bertanya khawatir. "Jika ada, ayo ku gendong ke unit kesehatan". Tawar Tao kemudian yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kai.

Sebelum Tao dan Kai berdebat kembali, Xiumin membawa telunjuknya ke arah bibir untuk meminta mereka diam dan jangan dulu mengganggu. Tao dan Kai pun menganggukkan kepalanya, menundukkan wajah merasa menyesal karena tadi lebih fokus berdebat sampai-sampai mengabaikan keberadaan Suho.

"Min~" Setelah menenggelamkan wajahnya cukup lama, Suho mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Xiumin dengan mata sembab dan wajah memerah.

" _Ne, wae_?" Tanya Xiumin dengan lembut seraya merapikan poni Suho yang menutupi mata sendunya.

"Min~ bagaimana kalau Sehun benar-benar punya pacar? Apa yang haru aku lakukan?"

Xiumin mengelus punggung Suho, merasa kasihan sekaligus frustasi pada _brother-complex_ Suho—yang sering ia sangkal—yang mulai menguasi dirinya.

"Aku takut, aku takut Sehun tidak sayang lagi padaku."

Ahh.. kalau sudah begini tak akan ada yang mampu menghadapi dan menenangkan Suho selain adiknya sendiri

Tapi..

Sehunah, _odiseo_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to review ?

 **.**

 **.**

— **Choco_Chi** —

9/17/2016

.

.

* * *

 **Special thank's :**

Terimakasih untuk | **Dewi18** | **kyungin-kim-do** | **myunmyun** | **nadira12** | **chogiwaa** | **Guest** |  & | **SkyScrapper's** | untuk reviewnya.

Terimakasih untuk| **nadira12** | **kyungin-kim-do** | **cici fu** | **chogiwaa** | **aprilliahartanti** |  & | **IchaPJY** | untuk follownya.

Dan terimakasih banyak untuk| **nadira12** |  & | **aprilliahartanti** | untuk favoritnya.

 **A/N :**

Hello, **Choco Chi** is here!

Sebelum mulai bercuap cuap ria, saya mau berterimakasih pada reader sekalian yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak di kolom review. Jujur aja, saya bener-bener ga percaya diri buat posting fanfic di tempat inikarena sudah hampir dua tahun lebih saya ga nulis fanficsama setelah terombang ambing menjadi gosht reader di berbagai fandom tanpa OTP yang menetap, keinginan saya buat berpartisipasi lagi kembali muncul setelah tidak sengaja menemukan sosok Suho yang.. ahhhe's so perfectbuat dijadiin bahan imajinasi. Dan inilah hasilnya, fanfic fandom K-Pop perdana sekaligus fanfic pertama dengan alter ego yang baru setelah lama hiatus dan menepi. So, mohon maaf banget apabila teknik penulisan saya jelek dan alur ceritanya ga pas sehingga kurang enak dibaca. Mudah-mudahan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya tulisan saya bisa membaik dan tidak menyakiti mata reader sekalian lagi.

Btw, saya nulis chapter 2 ini full menggunakan hp. Mohon maaf bila banyak typo karena saya ga sempet ngecek lagi sebelum diposting.

Bye bye, see you in next chapter :D


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brother-Complex © Choco_Chi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

Wu Yifan

Kim Junmyeon (GS)

Oh Sehun

 **.**

 **Support :**

EXO Member and other cast

 **.**

 **Genre :**

Family; Romance; Hurt

 **.**

 **Warning :**

Meski pun ini fanfic GS tapi reader sekalian masih akan menemui hints Yaoi cukup sering dalam cerita ini. Bagi reader sekalian yang tidak suka genre Yaoi tidak dianjurkan untuk lanjut membaca, hints Yaoi yang muncul tidak bisa di skip karena bagian dari inti cerita dan pemicu konflik-konflik yang menggiring cerita menuju bagian akhir.

Fyi, hints Yaoi yang muncul di cerita ini masih tergolong dalam setatus ringan.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

EXO punya SM Enterteiment, member hanya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya cuma pinjem nama dan isi cerita sepenuhnya dari pemikiran saya **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

Suho tak mengidap brother-complex, ia hanya menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun dan ingin menjaganya dari segala pengaruh buruk di masa muda. Termasuk dari Wu Kris, lelaki berjiwa bebas yang ia anggap hampir menjerumuskan Sehun dan mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalu yang telah meninggalkan luka di masa kecilnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Bersandar pada batang pohon mapel di samping lapang baket _outdoor_ universitas, Sehun duduk begitu nyaman dengan kotak makan siang berada dalam pangkuan. Kedua mata itu yang biasanya menatap tajam bagai elang kini nampak menyipit, menikmati sensasi rasa yang lidahnya kecap tiap pasang sumpit perak itu berhasil mengantar makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Sehun begitu bersemangat, melahap makan siangnya tanpa jeda hingga kedua belah pipi tirusnya menggembung terlihat lucu.

Sehun tidak sedang kelaparan tidak juga melewatkan sarapannya. Chicken cream soup yang pagi ini bibi Jung buat dan roti yang ia makan di sela pergantian mata kuliah jam sembilan tadi, masih mampu mengganjal perutnya sampai jam tiga nanti. Hanya saja.. rasanya makanan ini begitu spesial. Bukan karena rasanya yang mampu mengalahkan cheff restoran berbintang, bukan juga komposisi makanannya yang tersusun dari sarang burung walet, sirip hiu atau caviar langka dan mahal. Makanan ini.. adalah makanan yang dibuat oleh orang yang Sehun cintai.

"Aku tahu rasanya enak, tapi perhatikan cara makanmu".

Oh! Rupanya Sehun tak duduk seorang diri.

Orang itu, yang juga tengah menikmati makan siangnya di bawah pohon mapel mengulurkan tangan. Meraih sebutir nasi di sudut bibir Sehun dan membersihkan noda mayones di dagu mahasiswa semester satu itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun pun tersenyum. " _Gomawo_ ~". Ucapnya kemudian dengan susah payah dan malah dihadiahi tusukan jari di pipi kirinya.

"Telan dulu makananmu baru bicara". Tegur orang itu kembali seakan tengah mengajari anak prasekolah tata cara makan yang baik.

Dan kali ini Sehun pun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan lagi yang terdengar, kedua orang orang yang tengah duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon itu sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing.

Ahh~ cuaca hari ini terasa begitu baik.

Sinar matahari tak terlalu terik meski waktu menunjukkan sudah tengah hari dan angin semilir yang bertiup membawa kesejukan begitu nyaman menyentuh kulit yang sebelumnya terasa panas kegerahan.

Setengah jam yang lalu, tepat di tengah lapangan, dua orang dengan tinggi badan yang sama-sama menjulang itu baru saja menyelesaikan _one one one_ -nya. Tak terlalu lama memang, namun cukup untuk membakar lemak dan membuat tubuh keduanya kepayahan karena Sehun yang terlalu berambisi mendapat kemenangan. Padahal hanya tiga angka, namun Sehun melakukan perlawanan dengan mengerahkan semua tenaganya sampai sang lawan hampir kalah kewalahan.

Ya, hampir kalah karena—

"Kris- _hyung_ ~ tadi kan aku yang kalah, tapi kenapa tetap memberikan makanannya padaku?".

—Sehun lah yang kalah dan ahh.. rupanya Kris, orang yang sejak tadi menemani bocah albino itu duel basket dan makan siang di bawah pohon.

Kris yang masih mengunyah suapan terakhirnya tak langsung menjawab, ia memilih membereskan dan memasukkan dua kotak makan siang yang sudah kosong itu ke dalam paper bag sebelum mulai menanggapi pertanyaan _hobae_ kesayangannya. "Aku tidak mau kau menangis dan membawa _Noona_ -mu kemari. Kepalaku masih sakit karena palu sialannya itu". Jawab Kris bergurau sekaligus dongkol pada perbuatan si manis Suho di kelas tadi pagi.

Sehun pun tersenyum kikuk, merasa bersalah sekaligus kasihan pada Kris yang hampir tiap hari menjadi korban kekerasan _Noona-_ nya tanpa alasan yang jelas. "Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , aku sudah berusaha menjelaskannya tapi _Noona_ tidak mau dengar. Dan palunya.. tadi malam kan sudah aku sembunyikan, tapi kenap—".

"Itu bukan palu plastik solid yang biasa, _Noona-_ mu yang jelmaan Thor itu membawa palu dari balon plastik yang ternyata tak kalah menyakitkan dari palu yang biasa." Jelas Kris memotong pembicaraan seraya mengeluarkan dua botol air mineral dari kantong plastik yang tadi sempat ia beli di kantin fakultas.

"Balon plastik? Pantas saja tadi pagi aku tak melihatnya." Sehun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan menerima satu botol air mineral yang tutupnya sudah Kris bukakan. "Tapi _Hyung_ , _Noona_ ku kan tidak bisa meniup balon. Kenapa _Hyung_ tidak kabur saja saat _Noona_ minta tolong ditiupkan balonnya pada orang lain?"

"Mana bisa kabur jika aku sendiri lah yang meniupkan balon itu untuk _Noona_ -mu". Aku Kris.

Dan Sehun pun terbahak seketika, menertawakan kebodohan Kris yang mau mau saja dimintai tolong oleh kakaknya. Sama sekali tak menaruh curiga jika balon yang dia tiup akan menjadi alat penyiksa dirinya. Tubuh yang sejak tadi bersandar pada batang pohon itu pun jatuh meringkuk di rerumputan. Merasa sakit di perut karena tak mampu menghentikan tawa.

"Terus saja tertawa dan jangan menangis bila nanti kau patah hati. Lihat saja, aku akan memilih Minho yang lebih manly darimu unt—"

"Ya! _Hyung andwae_!" Sehun buru-buru bangkit, berseru memotong perkataan Kris dengan paniknya. "Jangan lakukan, aku sudah berjuang sejauh ini _Hyung. Jebal_ ~" Rengeknya kemudian dengan mata yang menyipit dan bibir yang hendak dimajukan. Namun Kris buru-buru memiting kepala Sehun di ketiaknya. Tak membiarkan Sehun memperlihatkan ekspresi merajuk andalan keluarga Kim itu.

"Kau ini, jangan buat ekspresi seperti itu! Kau mau posisimu benar-benar ku gantikan oleh Minho, hah?" Gertak Kris gemas seraya mengacak-acak rambut Sehun yang masih terjepit di ketiaknya.

" _Ne. Ne_. Aku mengeri. Sekarang tolong lepaskan aku _Hyung_!". Rengek Sehun kembali namun kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih jantan. Tak seperti rengekan sebelumnya yang terkesan manja menyerupai balita. Rupanya Sehun benar-benar takut kehilangan posisinya.

"Nah begitu, lelaki menly tidak boleh merengek seperti bayi—" Kris melepas pitingannya. "—apa lagi menampakkan ekspresi seperti _Noona_ -mu itu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan". Lanjut Kris kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus bayangan Suho yang beberapa kali tak sengaja ia lihat tengah merajuk pada Sehun dan juga Xiumin.

Sehun yang sudah terbebas kemudian membulatkan mata, menatap Kris serius seraya merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Tidak tahan kenapa _Hyung_?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya, tak menyadari tubuh kekar seorang Wu Kris menegang seketika.

Tidak tahan? Benar juga, aku tidak tahan kenapa ya? Gumam Kris dalam hari mempertanyakan stetmennya sendiri.

Lama Kris berpikir namun sangat sulit menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dikatakan. Ia harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai apa yang dikatakan malah jadi blunder nantinya.

Ia tak mau Sehun sampai tahu jika ia menyukai ekspresi merajuk Suho yang terlihat begitu lucu dan sangat menggemaskan.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa malah melamun?" Sehun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kris.

Eh? Apa yang barusan ku pikirkan?

" _Hyung_?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah itu, aku tidak tahan.. tidak tahan ingin me-"

Dret dret dret dret.

"Ah _chakkaman_ , ponselku berbunyi _Hyung_ ". Sehun memotong. Merogoh saku jeans untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

Kris pun kembali bernapas dengan lega.

"Kai?". Ucap Sehun membaca nama ID pemanggil di layar ponselnya. " _Yoboseo_ Kai, ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian setelah menekan icon hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kanannya.

Sepertinya apa yang Sehun dan Kai bicarakan sangat lah penting. Kris bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tadi biasa saja mendaak berubah menjadi panik. Dan begitu sambungan terputus, _hobae_ kesayangannya itu langsung bangkit berdiri. Menggendong kembali tas ranselnya dan segera berlari jika saja tangan besar Kris tak menahannya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menelfon?" Tanya Kris yang juga ikut berdiri.

" _Noona_ menangis!". Jawab Sehun cepat seraya melepas tangan Kris dari lengannya. "Aku harus segera menemuinya, _Hyung_ ". Pamit Sehun kemudian sebelum berlari cepat menuju gedung fakultas ekonomi yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempatnya kini berada.

Kris yang ditinggal sendiri, yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan hanya berdiri terpaku. Memandang kepergian Sehun yang lama kelamaan semakin jauh dan tak terlihat lagi begitu berbelok diantara dua gedung.

' _Noona_ menangis'

 _Noona_?

 _Suho?_

 _Menangis?_

 _Suho menangis?!_

Mengerahkan sisa tenaganya, Sehun berlari secepat mungkin menuju kantin gedung fakultas ekonomi. Umpatan dan teriakkan orang-orang yang hampir terjungkal tak sengaja ia tabrak sama sekali tak dipedulikan. Dalam otaknya kini hanya ada nama Suho dan bagimana caranya agar ia bisa sampai lebih cepat untuk menemui kakaknya itu.

Suho yang menangis merupakan berita paling buruk bagi telinga Sehun.

Bukan lebay dan tanpa alasan Sehun panik seperti ini, hanya saja.. Suho, saudara kandung Sehun satu-satunya adalah wanita yang kuat. Suho tak mudah menangis seperti gadis-gadis lainnya. Ia hanya akan menangis dihadapan Sehun dan _Eomma_ -nya saja. Dan jika Suho sampai menangis di hadapan orang lain, apa lagi di tempat umum seperti ini, pasti ada kejadian serius yang menimpa kakaknya.

Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Sebuah nama tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam otaknya.

 _Apa mungkin orang itu kembali dan menemui Noona lagi?_

Sehun menggelengkan kepala, mengusir kemungkinan paling buruk yang otaknya baru saja pikirkan.

 _Jangan dulu berspekulasi, kau harus lebih cepat Kim Sehun!_ Serunya kemudian dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri agar lebih cepat menggerakkan kaki menuju tempat di mana kakaknya berada.

"Suho hentikan, orang-orang memperhatikanmu. Apa kau tak malu menangis di hadapan orang banyak seperti ini?" Xiumin masih berusaha meredakan tangisan Suho, memeluk erat sahabatnya itu dan mengelus rambut sebahunya dengan hati-hati.

"Hiks~ Aku tidak peduli, yang ku takutkan hanya kehilangan Sehun. Hiks~" Timbal gadis seputih susu itu parau disela isakkannya.

Xiumin mendecak pelan, melirik dua pria yang duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan begitu sengit. Menyalahkan kedua pria itu yang sudah berkata bodoh dan membuat Suho menangis seperti ini. Dan kedua pria yang ditatapnya itu malah menyikut satu sama lain, saling menyalahkan dan membela diri agar tak mendapat tamparan panas dari tangan cantik Xiumin.

Wanita bermata kucing itu benar-benar galak jika sudah dikuasai emosi.

" _Noona_!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja suara teriakkan cukup kencang terdengar dari arah pintu. Semua mata yang awalnya fokus pada Suho kini kompak menatap pria jangkung berambut blonde yang tengah berlari masuk itu dengan tatapan kagum. Rambut acak-acakan tertiup angin, pelipis dan leher putih yang dihiasi bulir keringat juga kemeja di bagian dada yang kancingnya hampir terbuka benar-benar pemandangan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Kim Sehun, mahasiswa semester satu jurusan manajemen bisnis itu benar-benar makhluk yang sexy.

"Sehunah~"

Suho yang sejak tadi membenamkan wajahnya di dada Xiumin mendongak, menatap adik kesayangannya dengan mata nanar dan napas yang tersengal.

" _Noona_ ada apa?" Sehun mengambil alih posisi Xiumin. Menarik kakaknya untuk berdiri dan mendekap tubuh setinggi bahunya itu dengan begitu erat. Tak lupa ia edarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi ruangan, mencoba mencari sosok yang tadi sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Syukurlah, apa yang ia takutkan sama sekali tak terjadi.

Sehun pun mengecup kening kakaknya merasa sedikit lega.

" _Nonna_ , kenapa menangis, huh?" Tanya Sehun kembali karena pertanyaan yang tadi tak mendapat jawaban.

Isakan Suho sudah mulai mereda, mata bulat seperti kelinci itu menatap wajah adiknya dengan pandangan yang serius. "Sehunah~" Bukannya menjawab, Suho malah memanggil nama adiknya dengan lirih.

" _Ne_?" Sehun tersenyum mengelus rambut kakaknya dengan begitu sayang. Sepertinya kakaknya ini akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Sehunah~ Apa benar kau punya pacar?"

"Eh?"

Mata tajam Sehun membulat, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja kakak manisnya tanyakan.

"Apa kau punya pacar? Cepat jawab, Sehunah!" Seru Suho tak sabaran.

Sehun melirik Xiumin, meminta penjelasan secara tak langsung pada wanita yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakak keduanya. Dan Xiumin hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu menatap Kai dan Tao sebagai jawaban.

Sehun menghela napas, ikut menatap Kai dan Tao yang tengah menunduk dan menggaruk tengkuknya masing-masing. Tak berani memandang wajah sahabatnya sejak SMP itu.

"Siapa yang bilang aku punya pacar? Apa Kai dan Tao?" Bukanya menjawab, Sehun malah balik bertanya. "Apa Kai dan Tao?" Tanyanya kembali yang malah menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Suho mengangguk. Menggigit bibir merahnya saat jemari sehun mengelus dan membersihkan air mata yang masih tertinggal di pipinya.

Sehun pun tersenyum, menarik tubuh Suho lagi untuk ia perangkap dalam pelukannya. "Noona sudah mengenal mereka lebih dari tiga tahun, kenapa masih mudah percaya pada omongan mereka yang sering kali melantur dan berlebihan?"

Suho menundukkan kepala, memikirkan apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan kepadanya.

Benar juga. Kai dan Tao itu, meski umurnya sudah hampir dua puluh tahun tapi kelakuan dan cara berpikirnya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali bertemu. Saat umur mereka masih dua belas tahun. Dan harusnya Suho sudah tahu jika omongan kedua lelaki itu tak semuanya bisa dipercaya. Tapi kali ini.. apa yang mereka katakan terasa begitu meyakinkan. Suho dapat melihat itu dari gestur dan tatapan mata mereka yang serius.

"Lalu barusan kau dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak makan siang dengan Kai dan Tao?"

"Ahh, itu.. Kris- _hyung_ tadi menghubungiku. Katanya ada hal penting yang mau dia bicarakan tapi saat ku temui Kris- _hyung_ berbohong dan malah mengajakku _one on one_ di lapangan _outdoor._ Jadi ya begitu~" Jelas Sehun sedikit memanipulasi, tak mau Suho sampai tahu apa maksud dari pertemuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Ia belum siap.

"Naga bodoh itu!" Kecurigaannya pada Sehun menguap begitu saja. Kali ini rasa kesal dan gatal ingin memukul lagi kepala Kris memenuhi pikirannya. "Sepertinya pukulanku tadi pagi belum cukup menyakitkan baginya".

"Sehun! Apa yang terjadi pada Suho?!"

Ahh.. semua orang dalam ruangan merasakan _deja vu_ secara bersamaan.

Seorang pria dengan ciri yang mirip dengan Sehun : bertubuh tinggi, berambut blonde, berkulit putih, dan memiliki wajah yang tidak beda jauh tampannya, berlari masuk. Keadaan pria itu—Kris—juga tidak beda jauh dengan Sehun saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sungguh beruntung gadis-gadis di kantin ini, bisa melihat pemandangan sensual dua pria tampan idola universitas secara kebetulan.

"Suho, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kris begitu sampai di hadapan kakak beradik itu.

Suho yang kaget atas kemunculan Kris yang tiba-tiba, apa lagi menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya, terbengong, memandang Kris tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

"Kau tidak papa?" Kris meraih bahu Suho. "Ada yang terluka?" Kemudian mengguncang sedikit bahu kecil itu. "Siapa yang menyakitimu?" Berondong Kris seraya menarik Suho dari pelukan adiknya.

"Pangeran berkuda putih pun datang, merebut sang putri tercinta dari dekapan si monster jah—"

Plak!

"Aww!"

"Dasar mesum! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh tubuhku!" Pekik Suho keras setelah melayangkan tamparan di pipi kiri Kris.

Pipi yang putih mulus, yang selalu ia jaga kesehatannya dengan berbagai produk mahal itu bernoda seketika. Dikotori oleh tanda merah berbentuk telapak tangan Suho yang kecil—yang dengan jelas dapat memberitahu semua orang bahwa tamparangadis itu benar-benar penuh tenaga.

Rupanya monolog iseng yang seseorang bacakan di tengah kesunyian tadi berhasil menyadarkan Suho dari alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Mind to review?

 **.**

 **.**

— **Choco_Chi** —

10/2/2016

.

.

* * *

 **Special Thank's :**

 **[Dewi18]** Iya nih benihnya sudah mulai ditanam dan disiram air, eaaa~

 **[Song Soo Hwa]** Kan Suho sayaaaang baget sama adenya, jadi dia rela ngelakuin apa aja buat melindungi Sehun dari segala bahaya dan pengaruh buruk. Dan apa yang disembunyikan Sehun, masih jadi misteri nih.

 **[daebaektaeluv]** Udah next nih, reviewnya ditunggu ya hehe

 **[Sky Scrapper's]** Maaf momen Krishonya di sini sedikit juga, saya lagi seneng mengeksplor hubungan Hunho sama Krishun dulu nih sebelum momen Krisho merajalela di chapter-chapter berikutnya hehe.

 **[chenma]** Iya Umin GS juga di sini. Duh, jadi kepikiran incest ya tapi ga akan ko Suho cuma sayaaaang banget sama dedenya lol Terimakasih juga masukannya semoga di chapter ini ada perubahan ya.

 **[thedolphinduck]** Eheheh maaf ya, ini fanifc GS dan Kai sama Sehun di sini cowo jadi ga bisa bersama.

 **[mimimiu]** Iya nih, sekarang-sekarang ini banyak banget momen mereka lagi bersama. Yah.. walau pun banyak diabaikan dan didustakan lol

Btw terimakasih kepada **Song Soo Hwa** dan **suho cute** untuk favoritnya.

Dan terimakasih juga kepada **Song Soo Hwa | chenma | daebaektaeluv | suho cute | thedolphinduck |** dan | **with hoya** untuk follownya.

 **A/N :**

Hello, **Choco Chi** is here!

Duh updatenya lama ya? Mohon maaf semua. Dua minggu ini saya sibuk bikin makalah-makalah presentasi dan tugas observasi berkesinambungan dari kampus. Jadi ga sempet nulis meski otak udah pusing pengen disalurin imajinasinya. Mohon maaf juga kalau chapter ini lebih garing dari chapter sebelumnya, apa lagi Krisho momentnya cuma sedikit hehe. Di chapter ini saya memang lagi fokus ke hubungan Hunho sama Krishun sebagai pondasi(?) dan pemicu konflik kedepannya. Mudah-mudahan kalian masih mau sabar menunggu momen Krisho muncul di chapter-chapter berikut.

Btw, terimakasih untuk para silence reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, mudah-mudahan hatinya tergerak untuk meninggalkan jejak di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

 _Bye bye see you in next chapter_ :D


End file.
